prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
GPPC50
is the 50th episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 585th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Dyspear has been defeated once and for all thanks to the Cures, but Close reappears, using what was left of Dyspear's power to gain a new form. Cure Flora has no choice but to duel against him in hopes of finally conquering over the despair. Major Events *Close changes into his final form to try and defeat the Cures, though he fails to do so and leaves after a heart-to-heart with Cure Flora. *Hope Kingdom's king and queen, as well as its people, have finally been freed. *The Music Princess Palace turns back into Hope Kingdom's castle. *Pafu, Aroma, Prince Kanata and Towa all return to Hope Kingdom because the two worlds closed after Dyspear was defeated. *The Princess Perfumes, Dress Up Keys and the Cures' weapons are now kept within the castle. *In an epilogue shown at the end, it is revealed that a few years down the line, Haruka and the others have gotten crystal versions of their Dress Up Keys. **It is also revealed that Yui has published a book. *This episode marks the end of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and marks Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! to take its initial timeslot. Synopsis Continued from the previous episode, the Cures reappear in front of everyone they know as Grand Princesses. Just as everyone thinks that they have returned in victory, it turns out that they are not fully correct: Close, now fused with Dyspear, has reappeared as well and claims that Dys Dark won't be disbanded until every dream has been sealed. More thorns grow as he speaks, and Close further attacks the Cures by shooting shadowy arrow-like projectiles. He continues his speech, stating that they can't coexist with him and believes that this battle, which is endless, is their fate. Twinkle is about to fight back when Flora stops her from doing so as fighting won't change the situation for the better, and flies towards Close with the hopes of negotiating with him, much to her friends' surprise. Scarlet is worried, but Mermaid tells her to trust Flora and encourages Flora to carry on. The farther she flies, the more thorns appear and entrap her. After entering the center to meet Close face-to-face, Close immediately attacks her mercilessly and mocks her by saying that she might die in his hands. Flora delivers him a few kicks, but Close still has no intention of giving up and shoots more arrows as retaliation at the stage. As Flora shields herself with her wand, she knows that defeating Dyspear alone can't put an end to despair, before Close once again pounces and insults her for being weak, causing her to be slammed onto one of the thorns. Shooting multiple destructive beams and gripping Flora, he vows to drag her into despair until she finally breaks because he believes that despair is sure to follow as long as dreams exist. While Flora is in a state between conscious and unconscious, she begins to rethink the definition of despair with flashbacks of moments when she had to confront with it, starting with her dream being harshly laughed at during childhood, messing up the dress she made, Towa being upset, being scolded, having stage fright, guilty after seeing one of her schoolmates injured, Katana accidentally hurting her feelings, but this does not make her forget the happiness she has experienced, such as making a beautiful dress, befriending Towa, being Pretty Cure with Minami and Kirara, performing on stage and having the chance to meet Kanata as a child. This realization has provided her the courage to fight back against Close, who sent out Stop & Freeze, shocking him when Flora is shown to be immune to the attack's damaging effect. She replies to Close that despair does come after dreams and is all around everybody and acknowledges the hardships she has in the past, yet she chooses to face her difficulties instead. Enraged, Close thinks that Flora is speaking rubbish and tries to hit her, only to be blocked by her shield. She tells him firmly that happiness and hardships are two sides of the same coin but they have made her into the person she is today. Close sees this as nonsense and summons Stop and Freeze, who are then blocked by Flora as well, who summons her wand and blasts them away with petals. She goes on about how both despair and dreams have helped her grow and sees that joy and sorrow are two things that create dreams. Close desperately wants to silence her in a fury. However, Flora takes hold of him and turns the battlefield into a pink terrain full of petals, and still insists that she can overcome it. Close closes his eyes after hearing Flora's perspective and admits that he has enough and chooses to disappear, so he and Flora bid each other farewell, with Flora hoping to see him again one day. As the thorns vanish, Flora's friends are concerned for her safety and are relieved to see her safe and sound. Flora tells them that she indeed has talked things out with Close, and smiles at them. They use their keys for the last time to unlock the door, and everything returns to peace. Towa and Kanata's parents finally awake as well followed by the kingdom's complete restoration, and they are moved to reunite with their long lost daughter as they embrace, and Kanata and Haruka have overjoyed tears in their eyes. After being welcomed by the kingdom's inhabitants, the king and queen thank the other princesses and the fairies for saving all of them, which make the fairy siblings shy. Then one by one, the four keys, according to Kanata, return to their slumber after serving their purposes. As the keys might have to be returned to the kingdom, Miss Shamour becomes worried that the girls and the fairies have to be separated from one another as a result, saddening both the girls and the fairies. After having one last tea party, Towa moves out of the dorm and is grateful for her friends' longtime support, then gives her friends a tearful goodbye, with Haruka comforting her through a hug. Yui and Minami also soothe the distraught fairy siblings. Afterwards, they all put their hands together and promise to reunite with one another when the day comes. A montage of known characters is then played: Yuuki trains himself to master his tennis skills, Kimimaro returns to the academy, Ranko continues to be a reporter, Nishikido-san having some company, Reiko learning to bond with dogs, the drama team improving their performances and Karin learning to be a model. As for Shut, he wanders in a rose garden and notices that the red roses are more beautiful than he has credited, only to be teased by Lock, who is in the form of his scarf and knows that he is still fond of Towa. Lock doesn't forget to remind Shut that he can't fly anymore so Shut has to put up such an agreement with him. Then Shirogane-san and Yume appear, which startles Shut, and Yume kindly asks whether he likes roses, to which he nervously agrees. The audience get a glimpse of each main character's status after the events of the final battle as well: Yui continues to create her book, Minami starts working with Asuka on becoming a marine biologist, Kirara begins her journey as a professional model, winking at Bauanne Baurollo who approves her performance. Kuroro also accepts his time to become a royal fairy under Miss Shamour's guidance. Pafu slowly learns to be a better maid, and Aroma learns to become a good butler for Prince Kanata. Towa, who is about to play her violin, sees her brother accompanied with Aroma and wonders how his scan of the forest has been, to which he answers that it is peaceful for now. Towa reassures him by believing that the next generations of princesses can stand against despair and he agrees. After the keys that are stored in the castle are showcased, the scene switches to Haruka glad to have her own one that has encouraged her through her life, but Kanata tells her that it only gave her a little push, as she has been the person who provides herself strength. After agreeing with him, Haruka then returns it to him and they bid each other farewell. Although Haruka briefly tears up afterwards, she returns to her joyful self and prompts to chase her own dream. Years later, Haruka has grown up. At the same flower fields, she overhears a little girl who reads out the story Yui published and wonders whether they will see one another again before going back to the mother. Holding her crystal key, Haruka then answers the child's question to herself, stating that as long as people pursue their dreams, they will find the keys inside their hearts, and if they all have their own keys, she's certain that they'll reunite one day. She is last seen turning herself to the front and smiling before the story ends. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet *Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle (in the baton touch message only) Mascots *Pafu *Aroma *Miss Shamour *Kuroro/Lock Villains *Dyspear *Close *Stop & Freeze Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Prince Kanata *Shirogane-san *Kisaragi Reiko *Azuma Seira *Nishimine Ayaka *Aihara Yuuki *Imagawa Shuu *Koshiba Naoto *Ichijo Ranko *Tachi Kyoko *Mochizuki Yume *Kano Sayaka *Kurita Mai *Komaki Noriko *Komori Hanae *Shut *Kitakaze Asuka *Kaido Wataru *Kaido Tsukasa *Kaido Masumi *Haruno Moe *Haruno Ibuki *Haruno Momoka *Amanogawa Stella *Takamagahara Ken *Nishikido-san *Akehoshi Karin *Bauanne Baurollo *Ijuin Kimimaro Trivia *Similar to the ending of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, there is a short baton pass message with Cure Flora passing the torch to Cure Miracle. *For the opening, the first edit of the theme song that was used for the first half of the season is played for the first time since the beginning of episode 25. Also, Cure Flora is in her Grand Princess form when she looks at Kanata. *The ending is similar to the final episode of ''Smile Pretty Cure!'', as in both cases the Cures and fairies had to part ways, but with the promise that they would meet again. *Cure Flora is the featured soloist in the ending. Gallery Video Category:Episodes Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure